The Sound of Seduction
by belleartiste
Summary: The first time that Christine and the Phantom meet, their combined voices and the birth of their love. Please read and review


Author's Note: I do not own the Phantom of the Opera (except as a DVD) and I do not have rights to the characters or the songs from the musical, movie or even the book. But I enjoy having fun with them.

This is a creation of mine that you will hopefully find pretty. I wrote it in one sitting while listening to the Music of the Night and I hope you can see the poetry in the words on the pages below.

**Summary**: A short ficlet based on the Phantom of the Opera, the first time that The Phantom hears Christine sing and he falls in love with her.

**Rating**: G

The slight breath of music whispered in Christine's ears, gently entering and filling the delicate crevices. She stopped where she stood as the melody penetrated her mind; it was hauntingly beautiful. But as soon as she had registered it, it left her presence. Sighing to herself Christine continued down the hall towards Carlotta's dressing room. Helping the woefully overzealous diva had not been in Christine's plans for the day. The hall was quiet because many were at supper, and she could hear echoes of their feasting drifting gaily down the corridor.

Reaching the door Christine held her parcel in one hand and knocked softly against the aged wood. There was no response from behind its paneled door. She knocked again, this time a bit more forcefully hearing the knock echo from within; again no answer. She bit her lip and moved her hand to the elegant brass door handle, pressing down she found the door to be open. She pushed it ajar and walked into the dimly lit chamber; the room was warmly decorated in reds with elaborate tapestries on the walls and graceful candelabras placed meaningfully here and there. Seeing no one in the room, Christine ventured in further and set her parcel on the chair beside the diva's dressing table. Strewn across the table were a myriad of perfume bottles, makeup cases, hair brushes and mirrors. Across the back of her chair was a handmade silk shawl, it's tassels hung almost to the floor and Christine ran her hand against the silk, feeling the delicate material touch back with gentle caresses. Then taking a red rose from a vase that held at least twenty, Christine turned back to the room, the warm light enveloping her.

As she held the rose in her hand a feeling ascended inside her, and Christine began to hum to herself. A nonsensical melody that was light and airy. She hummed and twirled about, imagining what it would be like to be an opera diva and have admirers who would send her roses. As she spun she caught sight of herself in the enormous antique mirror at the far end of the room. Pausing she crept closer to it and gazed into its shadowy depths. The gilded frame was carefully carved in roses and ribbons that emphasized the size and elegance of the mirror that it held.

As she came closer, a small strand of music caught her ear, tickling and amusing, it began to fill her mind with sound. Her breath caught, the sound was the same as before, she hadn't imagined such a splendid sound after all. Silently her senses began to lose all perception of the world around her focusing completely on the sweet music enchanting her, all she wanted to do was stay forever listening to this ambrosia for her ears. Every sense seemed to be filled by the sounds trickling in from somewhere, a new world. She longed to be with the music forever. Almost daring to accompany it, she opened her mouth but held back, the notes bringing tears to her eyes.

But then the music spoke in a deep gentle voice to sing, and so she sang. Her heart poured forth, expressing the joy, love, sadness, admiration, and adoration of the music being given to her, her voice sounded as it never had before against the strains of this heavenly chorus. They rose and fell together in perfect harmony, the world brightening before the thought of such beauty being born at this moment, and Christine wished this elation could last forever. It was the feeling of truly living and she would do anything to keep it evermore.

As The Phantom looked on at the angel accompanying his mournful tune, and changing it into a song of light, he felt his heart melt at the sight. The peaceful yet captivated look on her face was touching to him. Their voices blended superbly and he felt the higher resonance behind the combination of the two. The damp section of tunnel in which he stood looked out onto the warmth of the dressing room, but he could no longer feel the cold draft or hear the distance squeak of rats, he was here alone, his mind and voice communing with this enchantress. His mind and heart had been captured by this girl, the velvet texture and rich warmth had done what he had never thought possible, it had ensnared his own senses. He reached out and touched the cold glass between them, the cold shocking him somewhat back into himself. There could be no future between them, he was a monster, this angel could never love him, cherish him, stay with him. Unless, he captured her heart first and then used love to conquer all else that lay before them. He needed her to open up her mind and let her fantasies bring her to him. A place where thought and past was not important, a place that her soul could belong to him. He would teach her the music of the night and she would accept him as the one she loved. His joy burst forth into his song and she replied in equal tone. His heart melted once again at her sound, his angel's voice would soon be beyond comparison with his gentle guiding.

He looked lovingly at her and noticed her worn ballet outfit and tired blue ribbon holding back her hair. Her clothes stood out against her delicate beauty, ragged against her creamy complexion and hourglass figure. He would soon by pressing money in the Madame Giry's hand to buy the girl some new things. But he must be careful, not too much at once; he wanted to be her guardian angel, looking out for her from afar. He smiled and stroked the side of his face at the thought of her receiving special attention. As he did his singing began to come to an end and he watched her reaction. With her eyes closed she continued singing until the last chord died off and she slowly blinked back to life.

Christine couldn't believe the heavenly music had left her. As she opened her eyes once again on the real world she saw herself in the mirror, a bit pale everywhere but her cheeks where a rosy blush was beginning to show after such exertion. Her eyes were wide and dreamy and Christine brought the red rose up to her nose to smell the subtle scent. It was delicate but sustaining much like the notes that had previously ensnared her senses. She bit her lip again in the remembrance of the event, and then coming to her senses she realized where she was. Carlotta would be furious if she caught her in this room alone.

Then as if her single thought had announced the pompous diva herself, Carlotta appeared in the room. The screaming began, and Carlotta would not be satisfied with anything but Christine's head on a platter. It was forbidden to be in Carlotta's dressing room un-chaperoned and even if she was running errands for the diva it was inexcusable. Christine meekly bowed her head, as if expecting the guillotine to come crashing down on her neck any second, and waited for the tirade to end. Then Carlotta spotted the purloined rose and renewed her attack on the poor girl, snatching it out of her hand and throwing it to the ground. Then yelling at her to never enter the room again, shoved her out into the busy hallway. Christine had remained silent through much of it, only protesting here and there, knowing that it would not make any difference in the long run.

Walking down the hallway still in a dream, Christine hummed softly to herself wishing the sound that had seduced her so to join her again, but it did not. She would have to be content with the memory for now, the sound of life taking wing and leading her onwards towards a life she could never imagine.

The Phantom had watched the argument with increasing anger at Carlotta, that woman would have to go. That was no way to treat the woman who had just stolen his heart. Until now he had tolerated the diva's screeching but now she had enough against her that he would make things happen. It would be a good challenge and he felt like it was time for the Phantom of the Opera to make a new statement. It would not be long until the pretty young ballet girl would find an Angel of Music at her every command. He had found his muse and now it was his job to make her every wish come true. She would come to love him over time and accept him for who he was, and then the sound of their sweet music could be forever heard and the seduction on both parts would be complete.


End file.
